


What Could it Be?

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspiration art is not my own, Maybe a kiss?, Not sure where I will take this, Redemption, plot bunny attacked me on Pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Draco has always carried a torch for Hermione. At first it may have simply been because Harry seemed to like her, and he didn't want Harry to have anything nice.Then it was that she never gave him a chance.Then it was because his father never gave him a chance with her, he was to ruin her at all costs.No matter how he felt, or perhaps, despite it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Could it Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across an amazing pin on Pinterst that dropped my jaw, and a plot bunny went straight for my jugular! (Like in Monty Python)  
> I've never even had a desire to write in the HP world, much to my spouse's dismay. I place this after the 'great war' when Hermione is helping rebuild Hogwarts.  
> No one has chased Draco off, but no one gives him the time of day either.

Draco walked the covered bridge slowly, his thoughts as tumbled as the leaves that skittered and chased each other in the cool breeze. He was at odds with everything, and everyone, especially himself. He loathed everything about himself. He _WAS_ trying his very best to replace old sins with new promises. It was just, no one would give him a chance, not that he could very well blame them. Ugh, he hated his father for manipulating his life into such a ‘crapfest’.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the russet color blowing in the wind was not leaves…but, HER hair. His single, deepest, most painful regret. 

What did he have to lose? She loathed him now as much as he had pretended to, all the while parroting his father during their school years.

He cleared his throat a bit, when she didn’t move, he tried again a bit louder.

Her shoulders stiffened; damn, she knew it was him, and that hatred... (no, Hermione was simply too pure to ever be tainted by hate)

Ok, then, he jumped up on the ledge and swung around, saying nothing, but feeling her on a level that might just kill him for its inability to become anything other than a forbidden dream.

He had no clue what to say, or even if he should say anything. But, perhaps a small extension of an olive branch might go further than just sitting here breathing the same air as her.

While psyching himself up, AND wracking his brains to say something a bit more intelligent that a squirrel’s sass, the air exploded into leaves! Leaves that swirled and flew and…flew? He looked harder at them, birds? Were they small birds?

They burst into a song that seemed sad, poignant, and hopeful all at once. What could it be?

Was she telling him something? Was this how she felt? 

“Hermione, I…”

A bird nearly took of his nose, so he shut his mouth back up again. The song continued, but instead of the sadness and longing, it became increasingly uplifting, it seemed to reach inside and he felt hope!

It was for the future, it was for the promises he was trying to make, it was for something to believe in.

Could she believe in HIM?

**Author's Note:**

> The author is just-orson on tumblr:  
> https://just-orson.tumblr.com/post/179989752010/the-main-stock-photo-by-prostooleh


End file.
